


A Mess of Negotiations

by starcall



Series: Galactic Encounters [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Sex, Clone Wars, Cuckolding, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: Captured by a Separatist mercenary, Padmé negotiates.





	A Mess of Negotiations

To think she'd once been a Queen. 

The dust of some grimy Separatist world she should never have traveled to smudged into Senator Padmé Amidala's white jumpsuit as she lay on her belly in a shallow pit in the long shadows of the badlands. Her fingernails bit into the rocky ground, her boots scraping loose new, tiny landslides of gravel as she squirmed. With each ragged breath in and out, a little more dust wormed its way into her nose, because her jaw was clenched shut, even as her throat seized with the effort of holding back a sound. 

Her captor made no such effort, huffing and groaning like a bantha, muttering in his own language as his weight ground her down repeatedly into the craggy grit, the motion shoving her forward so the stony ridges of the ground jabbed into her stomach and thighs, creating micro-tears even in the durable synthmesh she was wearing.

He was a Devaronian, with burnt red, leathery skin, two large horns jutting from his cranium, and a mouthful of sharp teeth that had smiled at her as she'd lain down in the dirt. He was also a Separatist mercenary, who had apparently succeeded in tracking her from the wreckage of her starship. 

And he was fucking her. Padmé almost wished she could claim he was forcing himself on her, but it wasn't true. She had offered.

The other mercs had wanted to have their way with her, but he hadn't let them. That was what had given her the idea. He could speak Basic, mostly, and so she'd done what she did best. She negotiated. 

Now the others were lying dead at the bottom of a nearby chasm and he was taking part of his reward, up front. 

The bottom half of her jumpsuit was down around her knees, separated from the top by a slash from the vibroknife strapped to his forearm. Dimly, she'd appreciated it--as she lay there waiting while he fumbled with his belt buckle, the thought had somehow occurred to her that this way she could pull her bottoms back up afterwards and maintain some semblance of modesty when she was returned to civilization.

He could have simply torn a hole in her suit between her legs... stripped her naked and let her bake in the blasted wasteland. Instead he'd only ripped her underwear off with his sharp nails before climbing on top of her.

His cock was curved, like his horns, and felt just as big, although surely it couldn't be. It stretched her walls with that hollow, throbbing sort of hurt as he pumped steadily inside her. Padmé could have set a chrono by his thrusts, if she were able to concentrate with the head of his dick stabbing at her g-spot with each stroke. 

She panted, trying to hold firm against the persistent rhythm of his hips driving against her, but her cunt couldn't lie. She refused to look, but she could feel, she could _hear_ how wet she was becoming, the rough friction of his first strokes giving way to slippery slickness. Her pussy squelched and sucked around his shaft, her arousal running down her thighs, she realized distantly. How long had it been since she'd been with anyone other than Anakin?

 _Too long._ The thought reverberated in her head unbidden, like a bell tolled by the Devaronian's cock hammering inside her. His weight, heavier than his wiry frame suggested, crushed her into the ground, breath hot on her neck, his talon-like fingers grazing the smooth flesh of her ass, leaving pale scratches on the surface of her cheeks.

Padmé felt his long tongue creep out, nimbly caressing her ear, leaving a wet trail down her neck. She shivered, grimacing with disgust, but her pussy only got wetter, the ache in her cunt deepening.

” _Ah—“_ The small gasp escaped from her before she could muffle it, but then he increased his pace and she wasn’t ready when the next thrust came. “ _Aghh_...” She bit out, and before she could stop it there was a pulsating vibration bubbling up in her core, and to her horror she realized she was going to come.

 _"Unhhh_ —“ Padmé moaned, choked and breathless, loud enough to bounce off the towering spires of rock looming around them. She pressed her face to the dirt, legs shaking, sex clenching around his girth as the quick orgasm ripped through her, despite her struggles to hold it back.

But the Devaronian didn't even pause, just gave her a smack on the ass and continued to pump faster. _"Schutta_ ,” He grunted, sounding pleased with himself. She knew what it meant. _Slut_.

 _And why not..._ Padmé thought. There was no one to witness it except rocks and the setting sun, no one to hear it but the insects. She was so exhausted from clinging to her crumbling dignity, playing the noble, begrudging victim. Her entire body ached to let go. _N_ _o one ever needs to know that you liked it._

So she relaxed and allowed his surging cock to force out every moan she’d been restraining. Lips parting, brows knitting from the excruciating pleasure, she keened and whimpered like an Undercity whore with every thrust, voice breaking with hoarseness.

Apparently encouraged, the Devaronian fucked faster still, the rough material of his fatigues chafing her bare skin, and Padmé cried out, louder and more wantonly than she ever had with her husband. With Anakin, it was soft sighs and sweet whispers, lest he become overexcited and finish too soon. Now with a Seperatist's big, alien cock slamming unrelentingly into her cunt, she screamed.

“Fuck! Oh, _fuuuck_...” For the first time, Padmé looked back at the mercenary who had made a Senator his whore. His blaster carbine was still slung across his back, his fibre-armoured vest showing off his sinewy, veiny arms, braced on either side of her. He was leering down at her, predator’s teeth gritted, yellow eyes gleaming. 

All the while, his pelvis beat against her upturned ass, rippling her firm cheeks, driving his cock--angry, red and muscled--balls deep inside her gushing pussy. "You like it?" He rasped, accent thick. 

She nodded, holding his gaze, hard and blazing. "What's... your name?" She bit out.

"Raskh." He grinned widely over her. 

"Then fuck me, Raskh," Padmé spat. " _Fuck_ me."

She hadn't honestly expected it, but perhaps owing to his alien biology, he somehow had another gear. "Yes!" Her eyes rolled back as he redoubled his efforts, sweating and snarling as he mercilessly pistoned down into her even faster than before. "Ohhhh, _yes..._ give it to me... give me that big alien _cock_ \--"

Even he was surprised, she could tell, eyes widening as her words spurred him on. " _Htt_ _..._ Republic whore..."

"Yes--" Padmé grinned savagely, pushing against the ground and thrusting her ass up to meet his thrusts. "I'm your little slut, Raskh--Fuck my slutty Senator cunt, you bastard--" She didn't think about the words spilling out of her mouth, only the perfect sting of his hard cock sending shockwaves of pleasure through her, only the second orgasm rapidly building in her belly. 

His fingers wrapped around her neck, tugging her head back as that long tongue snaked towards her again and she shocked herself by closing her eyes and opening her mouth to meet it in a sloppy, desperate mess of a kiss. "Mmmph--mhmm--" Padmé groaned, tasting the bitter tang of him as their tongues battled. Then his cock rammed into her a final time and she came again, more powerfully, eyes squeezing shut, feet kicking in the dirt. " _Aaaagh_ \--yessss... I'm coming, I'm coming--" Dazed, her gaze briefly locked onto his. "Come inside me..." She whimpered. 

And he did, pressing his armored body to hers, crushing his pelvis to her ass with a sputtering yowl as he buried his cock all the way inside her. Padmé felt his thick shaft throb over and over, and then the rush of his seed filling her pussy to the brim. " _Hrk.... hrk...."_ His breath came choked in her ear as she shivered, red-faced, back arched, riding out her own orgasm on his cock as it continued to pulse until his thick cum was spilling out of her. 

Raskh gave her neck a final lick and hauled himself off of her. Padmé lay there, limp and aching in the dirt, still in shock, but utterly satisfied. 

"We move now," The Devaronian grunted. "Long way to go." 

"Right." She rolled over, pulled her bottoms up over the mess of her pussy.

He pulled her to her feet, dry lips pulled back in a slight smirk. "Forty thousand?" 

She nodded, brushing herself off, straightening. "As soon as we're in Republic space. Just get me to safety." 

He nodded back. The deal was done. That was what Padmé told herself. It was no more a betrayal of her husband or a degradation of status than any other political compromise. 

But it was a long hyperspace trip back to the Republic in Raskh's hidden-away Rigger-class light freighter. True his word, Raskh made no move to touch her again, but his gleaming eyes followed her as she walked, wrapped in a towel and dripping from the shower, to her tiny quarters.

She glanced back and saw him lounging in the pilot's chair, smiling as if enjoying a private joke. Padmé lifted her chin and steadily held his leering gaze, letting her towel drop just as she hit the panel and the door slid shut behind her. 

After what felt like hours, the door finally whooshed open again.

Wide awake, Padmé rolled on her small cot to see his hunched frame silhouetted in the doorway, stripped of his armour and combat webbing. His eyes glinted yellow like some jungle predator's in the light lancing past him from outside her quarters, casting a dim glow onto her form, curled beneath the rumpled sheets. Her bare shoulders were scrubbed clean and smooth of the badlands, brown hair tumbling back in loose curls, still drying.

They said nothing, moved not a hair, statues in shadow. Then, meeting his eyes with the dignified confidence of a Senator, Padmé casually moved the sheets aside.

Her bare skin was a soft tan, the jutting nipples of her pert breasts pressing upwards, midriff flat and defined. Raskh let out a quiet, rasping hiss and strode forward, unbuckling his belt. 

This time there was no transaction, no pretense of reluctant necessity. Padmé let him drag her to the side of the bed, opened her mouth wide around his bulbous dickhead when he shoved his cock past her lips, gagged doggedly as he messily fucked her throat until his curved, red shaft was hard and slick. She spread her legs for him, moaned out hitching gasps as he sheathed himself deep inside her again, clinging to his arms as he rocked her body with those steady thrusts. 

The Devaronian had Padmé more ways that night than Anakin ever had. She rode him to her first orgasm, vigorously rolling her hips on his hardness, holding onto his horns as he toyed with her shuddering breasts. Then it was his turn, his swollen, pounding cock slipping out of her to explode onto her stomach and tits as her fingernails left gouges in his bare back, her slender legs thrown over his shoulders. 

Raskh even put his worm-like tongue to work between her legs, wetly lavishing every inch of flesh from her clit to her asshole like a starving animal, sending her quivering with ecstasy to number two and three. When Padmé was boneless, breath heaving, shining with sweat, he hauled her up onto her hands and knees, fisting his newly hardened length.

He said something but she didn't quite catch it, head spinning, dizzy and pleasure-drunk. "What..." She said and then he spread her open and she felt his broad mushroom head prod against her, though not in the place she expected. He repeated himself.

"Ever had it in your ass, _schutta?"_

Padmé grimaced, shaking her head. "You're too big..." She whispered. "...Ahh... _Aaahhh--"_

But he did it anyway, alternating at first between fucking her pussy and testing her ass, slowly sinking another inch of his hardness inside her tightest hole each time, stretching her gripping muscles. Panting, Padmé squirmed and bunched the sheets in her fists, certain it wasn't possible. He was too thick and she was far too tight, even as she craved the feeling of being forced to open to him. But then the mercenary didn't return to her cunt and he was gripping her hips, his cock pumping in and out of asshole. 

"It's so fucking big..." Padmé whimpered. She was't sure if it felt good. But it _felt._ She was so full, so helpless, so dirty, letting a vile, Separatist thug fuck her up the ass... moaning for it, begging for it. "Yes... please... fuck my tight little ass... _Unhhh._.. yes _,_ harder, fuck me, _yes_!"

His claw-like fingers tugged her head back by the hair, her pert rear bouncing back on him again as the Devaronian drilled her ass like it was the last time, because they both knew it was. The metal bed frame shrieked against the floor and Padmé cried out, sobbing with pleasure as Raskh manhandled her like she weighed nothing at all, rag-dolled between his driving hips and his yanking grip in her curls. 

He bent her back to thrust his tongue into her mouth again as he drew close to finishing and she tasted her own juices, cooing, sucking on him. He threw her back down onto the bed as his cock began to pulse and when he pulled out, she looked back to see his viscous white cum ooze out of her asshole.

He had ruined her, utterly. Breathless, she reached down and began to rub herself over the edge. The mercenary, shining with sweat, still grimy and musky from the planet's surface, stroked the last few ropes onto her round ass while Padmé ground against the mattress for her final orgasm of the most unusual diplomatic mission in her entire Senatorial career. 

She'd made worse deals. That was for sure. 


End file.
